User blog:MacabreHarmony/RAP BATTLE: JEFF THE KILLER VS SONIC.EXE
IT'S TIME FOR A RAP BATTLE JEFF THE KILLER VS SONIC.EXE BEGIN Sonic: So many souls to play with, so little time So I guess I'll play with yours while busting a rhyme! Rip out your intestines, use them for your noose I'm so killer on the track that it's child abuse You're illogical, improbable While I'm truly unstoppable Step to this demon, and you'll surely fail Cut off your head when I flip Tails! You cut off your eyelids, is that why you can't see That there's no defeating this monstrous entity You're a Joker ripoff, no way you'll pull through Cause I AM GOD, no need for Round 2 Jeff: It's time to go to sleep, so taste my knife The only blood you've spilled is from your eyes You say I ripped that clown? You stole Kefka's laugh And like all of your victims I will be cutting you in half You can't burn me, have you seen my face? You're a cliche, annoying, creepypasta disgrace I've been burned, cut, mentally destroyed I can take any verbal harm you deploy You're a computer program, while I'm a true force of evil No one wants a round two because you had sucky sequels Lavendar Town Syndrome: Prepare to have your ears bleed when I play my song Bring you to suicide for all your wrongs Come to my town and honor the dead While you have mad spirits rushing through your head You can't escape my wrath, no need to start runnin It's getting warm, did you climb into an oven? A white hand grabs your shoulder Screams echo round, you couldn't be bolder Even the strongest tremble when their brain hears these waves Send you to your 8-bit graves Slenderman: No eyes, no face, you better not turn around Because you'll be dead when Slendy's in town I Observe these Ticcs, so ugly they need a Mask You can't stop Dergrobmann, you'll just have to face my wrath Tentacles sprouting from my back To beat the teen, the song, and the hack I lurk in the shadows, hide in the forest Sting you like I was a Marble Hornet When the screen goes static and you find a page Prepare to face my horrifying rage BEN: You shouldn't have done that, cause' now I'm ticked I've been looking for new victims and you've been picked It's YOURTURN to face me, I just want to play Your terrible fate has come today Hey there Slendy, what's with your proxies with the Happy Masks? You still want to fight? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT These Moon Children are a joke, pathetic Your stories can't be seen as real, they're so synthetic! I'll hack into your channel, and in case you forgot I'll drown you with my flow, my rhymes are Clever, bot I'm ready to tell TheTruth, so I can finally be free You shouldn't make the mistake of opening this wmv Russian Sleep Experiment Scientists: S1: I'm suprised we could stay awake after hearing this rabble S2: I'm glad you finished BEN, that was way too much babble S3: When the gas pours in, you'll be tearing at your skin All: We'll destroy these monstrous creatures of sin S3: Like the pages of a book, you're filled with shit S1: No need to commence a defense when we begin this experiment S3: You won't want us to stop dissing you at maximum S2: Slendy and his proxies couldn't predict our stratagem All: Мы никогда не уступим в безумие (My nikogda ne budem poddavat'sya bezumiyu) S1: Ours however... S3: To it you shall subdue S2: Even if we offer your souls a release All: You'll be trapped here forever as you'll never want to leave WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts